Adamantoise (3.5e Monster)
This creature resembles a turtle, but much much larger and with very metallic scaly skin and a fiercely sharp and metallic shell which rises up along the spine area to spike-like ridges. The edges of the shell curls upward to also come to fiercely sharp points as well. Its neck appears to be covered in a silvery grey chitinous armor. Its wide mouth is lined with flat molar like teeth, and you can almost see a glimpse of what looks like a blue light coming from down this creatures throat, and a light blue mist coming from its mouth. The Adamantoise is a forge turtle, it searches for and eats various metals in it subterranean environment and uses these raw metals to build its shell with it's forge stomach, and is likewise able to breath the fires that reside in its stomach as a weapon. Cold damage hardens its molten blood prematurely, which can give it blood clots which are extremely painful for the Adamantoise. The Adamantoise is a neutral creature and will generally not attack unless provoked or attacked itself, or if defending its nest. It would much rather be finding and eating the precious metals that it needs to develop its adamantine shell. A mature adamantoise is 6 feet tall at the shoulder (right before the shell starts) and the spiked peaks of its shell are 15 feet high. An Adamantoises can not speak. Combat An Adamantoise when provoked or threatened, may try to drive off attackers with its Earthquake attack. Particularly troublesome creatures are generally eaten if that is feasible. If an adamantoise is desperate or feels particularly threatened it will use its breath weapon attack. Improved grab: When the Adamantoise hits with its bite attack on an opponent at least one size category smaller then itself, it can initiate a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. An Adamantoise holding a smaller opponent with its mouth does not take the normal -20 to grapple checks to hold their opponent in this fashion. Swallow whole: When an Adamantoise begins a round with an opponent held in its mouth, it can attempt a new grapple check (as though it were trying to pin the opponent). If the Adamantoise succeeds in this check it swallows its prey and the opponent takes bite damage. Once inside, an opponent takes 2d8 + 10 points of fire damage and 1d6 + 4 acid damage per round. If the opponent uses a light piercing or slashing weapon it can attempt to cut its way out by dealing 40 damage to the gizzard (ac 25). An Adamantoises interior can hold 2 large, 4 medium, 8 small, 32 tiny or 128 diminutive or smaller opponents. Earthquake: As a full round action an Adamantoise can raise up suddenly and then force its tremendous weight down to the ground violently shaking the ground around it causing a make-shift earthquake. The earthquake is treated with the same results as an earthquake spell. Spell level 7 as the earth domain spell, and caster level equal to 1/2 the Adamantoise hit dice. Breath Weapon: An Adamantoise can breathe fourth a blue gaseous/misty looking cone of fire. When doing so, the Adamantoise will rear up on its hind legs before breathing exposing its belly, but will go back to all 4s before the end of its turn. This unique fire when used spreads fourth in a 30 ft cone dealing 18d6 damage, and a character caught in the cone can make a DC 28 (12 + 1/2 its HD + con mod) reflex save for half (any creature held in the Adamantoise's mouth at the time the breath weapon is used, is not entitled to a reflex save for half damage). This attack is not used often by the Adamantoise, but is most commonly seen when a creature attempts to threaten or provoke the Adamantoise. Skills: An Adamantoise gains a +4 racial bonus on search checks in subterranean environments made while looking for any kinds of raw ore or metals that it can eat to create its shell. ---- User:The-Marksman Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster